Oliver Owns Up
Oliver Owns Up is the twenty-second episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Schemer's Special Club. Plot Oliver is still new to Sodor and tells Duck how very grateful he is that Douglas rescued him and Toad from being scrapped on the Other Railway. That night, Gordon, James, and Henry praise Oliver. Unfortunately, Oliver, who has never been complimented by big engines before soon becomes puffed up in the smokebox. After pulling some coaches to Tidmouth, Oliver is told by the Fat Controller that he must learn how to handle trucks. However, Oliver is so confident in himself that he ignores the other engines warnings. Duck tries to convince Oliver, but Donald suggests that Oliver should learn for himself. After arranging some loaded trucks and then shunting empties to the hopper, he goes back to take the loaded trucks. But, the loaded trucks do not want Oliver, preferring Duck, Donald, or Douglas instead. Oliver bosses the trucks about and takes them anyway. But the trucks decide to show Oliver who is boss by forcing him down the tracks. Oliver puts his weight against the trucks, but they still push him on, unaware of the danger ahead - he is heading towards the turntable. Then the inevitable happens - Oliver ends up bunker-first in the turntable well. Duck is very concerned about Oliver's predicament as now Donald and Douglas will have to work without the use of the turntable. That night, the breakdown train rescues Oliver. The Fat Controller says that Oliver has a lot to learn about the troublesome nature of trucks and Oliver agrees. Once home from the works, Oliver is a much wiser engine and knows how to handle trucks. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Sir Topham Hatt * Douglas (does not speak) * Bill or Ben (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (deleted scene cameo) * Bertie (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Ffarquhar Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Waterfall * The Three Way Road Trivia * This episode is based on the story Resource and Sagacity from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * As Oliver falls into the turntable, his cab windows are blacked out. This is probably to hide the weights used to make him drop before his driving wheels reached the well. * In the restored version, the shot of Oliver crossing the Sodor River Bridge is slowed down and the edge of the set behind him is visible. * This is the only episode of brakevan should have been added to Oliver's train. * When Thomas passes Oliver in the yard, on the left of the screen, the CCT van's face is very crooked. * When Oliver arrives with his red coaches at the station, the track he is on bounces. * In some foreign versions of the episode, the narrator mistakenly says "Now Douglas and Duck can't use the turntable". * Engines have had more severe accidents such as James in Dirty Objects without mention of needing to go to the works to be mended. So why does Oliver need to when his accident was low speed and leaving no hint of sustained damage to him or the turntable well? * When Oliver returns to collect the trucks after leaving them to be filled, his coupling chain is tangled with his middle lamp iron. * There was no need to add a third tail lamp above Toad's face when Douglas took Oliver to the works, as Toad already has two, one on each side. In other languages Gallery File:OliverOwnsUp1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:OliverOwnsUprestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:OliverOwnsUpUStitlecard.png|US title card File:OliverOwnsUpSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Oliverpromo.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp1.png File:OliverOwnsUp2.png File:OliverOwnsUp3.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp5.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp6.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp7.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp8.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp9.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp10.png‎|Duck File:OliverOwnsUp11.png File:OliverOwnsUp12.png File:OliverOwnsUp13.png File:OliverOwnsUp14.png File:OliverOwnsUp15.png File:OliverOwnsUp16.png File:OliverOwnsUp17.png File:OliverOwnsUp18.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp19.png File:OliverOwnsUp20.png|Oliver and Duck File:OliverOwnsUp21.png File:OliverOwnsUp22.png File:OliverOwnsUp23.png|Henry File:OliverOwnsUp24.png|James File:OliverOwnsUp25.png|Thomas and Percy File:OliverOwnsUp26.png|Gordon File:OliverOwnsUp27.png|Tidmouth File:OliverOwnsUp28.png|The Fat Controller File:OliverOwnsUp29.png File:OliverOwnsUp30.png File:OliverOwnsUp31.png|Donald File:OliverOwnsUp32.png File:OliverOwnsUp33.png File:OliverOwnsUp34.png File:OliverOwnsUp35.png File:OliverOwnsUp36.png File:OliverOwnsUp37.png File:OliverOwnsUp38.png File:OliverOwnsUp39.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp40.png File:OliverOwnsUp41.png File:OliverOwnsUp42.png File:OliverOwnsUp43.png File:OliverOwnsUp44.png File:OliverOwnsUp45.png File:OliverOwnsUp46.png File:OliverOwnsUp47.png File:OliverOwnsUp48.png File:OliverOwnsUp49.png File:OliverOwnsUp50.png File:OliverOwnsUp51.png|Oliver Falling in the Turntable Well File:OliverOwnsUp52.png File:OliverOwnsUp53.png File:OliverOwnsUp54.png File:OliverOwnsUp55.png File:OliverOwnsUp56.png File:OliverOwnsUp57.png File:OliverOwnsUp58.png File:OliverOwnsUp59.png File:OliverOwnsUp60.png File:OliverOwnsUp61.png File:OliverOwnsUp62.png File:OliverOwnsUp63.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp64.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp65.jpg Episode File:Oliver Owns Up - British Narration|UK narration File:Oliver Owns Up - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes